1. Description of the Invention
This invention describes compositions containing hydrated silica which may be utilized to treat keratinous substrates such as hair, skin and nails.
2. Description of the Art Practices
U.S. Pat. No. 5,185,155 issued Feb. 9, 1993, to Behan, et al, teaches an encapsulation process employing an aqueous dispersion of silica having a particle size not substantially greater than 100 mm. The compositions of Behan, et al, are disclosed as being useful in flavors, fragrances, and cosmetic ingredients for delayed release.
Elliott, et al, in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,954,532 issued Sep. 4, 1990, teaches the degreasing or moisturizing compositions containing a silanized silica gel, a humectant such as glycerine, and an inert carrier. The composition of Elliott is stated as being useful in treating sebhorreic conditions.
Taksau, et al, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,053,222, issued Oct. 1, 1991, discloses hair cosmetic compositions containing a diester phosphoric acid with ascorbic acid and tocopherol of a particular formula or the salt thereof. The compositions of Taksau may also include some form of silica. Riew, et al, teach in U.S. Pat. No. 3,864,288, issued Feb. 4, 1975, that certain epihalohydrin polymers of high molecular weight may be lightly cross-linked by reaction with a polyamine and quaternized with a tertiary monoamine. The polymers are stated to be excellent thickening agents for water and one of the possible components therein is a form of silica.
de Jager in U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,958, issued Dec. 14, 1993, describes the use of silica and low molecular weight alcohols in dry cleaning formulations. Blank teaches various unsaturated compositions stated to be useful in the treatment of psoriasis in U.S. Pat. No. 5,242,905, issued Sep. 7, 1993. The compositions of Blank may include materials such as silica, ethanol, and propylene glycol.
DeGuchi, et al, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,230,835, issued Jul. 27, 1993, discloses various detergent compositions utilizing an alkyl glycoside, a polyhydric alcohol-polyalkylene oxide adduct and a sulfate ester salt or phosphate ester salt of a polyhydric alcohol-polyalkylene oxide adduct. Quaternary compounds are disclosed for use in the DeGuchi patent. Fairhurst et al, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,194,250, issued Mar. 16, 1993 discloses skin or hair care compositions containing silica with a short chain alkyl ester of a dibasic, tribasic, or tetrabasic carboxylic acid or a hydroxy-carboxylic acid or ester thereof.
Sekiguchi, et al, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,190,747, issued Mar. 2, 1993, discloses oral detergent compositions comprising a nonionic surface active agent which is a fatty acid ester of a hexose sugar or alkyl glycoside thereof. Various quaternary compositions in shampoos are disclosed in the Sekiguchi patent.
Brawn, et al, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,185,325, issued Feb. 9, 1993, discloses hair growth compositions for mammalian skin or hair. Brawn teaches various solvents such as alcohols or powders including fumed silica.
Bolich, Jr., et al, teaches in U.S. Pat. No. 5,106,609 issued Apr. 21, 1992, that a product rheology system was developed containing a nonionic long-chain alkylated water-soluble polymer and a secondary thickening agent which is a water-insoluble surfactant in a compatible solvent. The composition of Bolich is disclosed as being applied to the hair and may include such materials such as silica and quaternary compounds. Similar disclosures are found in Bolich, U.S. Pat. No. 5,104,646 issued Apr. 14, 1992.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,994 issued Nov. 5, 1991, to Imperatori teaches skin cleaning compositions in a powder form containing an anionic, amphoteric, nonionic, or cationic cleaning material. U.S. Pat. No. 5,059,414, issued to Dallal, et al, on Oct. 22, 1991, teaches combining two or more separate and distinct cosmetic preparations with independent gelling matrices to obtain a plurality of phases to give a multi-phase, high viscosity, cosmetic product.
Throughout the specification and claims percentages and ratios are by weight and temperatures are in degrees Celsius unless otherwise indicated. Ranges and ratios utilized herein may be combined. To the extent that the cited references herein are applicable to the present invention, they are herein specifically incorporated by reference.